I Promise
by Blackrose2005
Summary: Lelouch,' I thought to myself, leaving the already empty classroom except for myself, 'I will help you get through this. I promise.' Most likely oneshot. Suza/Lulu-ish. Read and Review


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. :) But I really would love to~

Alright, so this was originally for a Health assignment that is due... -stares- today. (Haha.. procastination~) I was supposed to write some 100-200 word story about how one of my long time friends has started hanging out with the wrong people, and they tend to smoke some good 'ol pot after school. o-o I immediatley thought of Code Geass, and TADA~ What you are about to read, is what I literally turned in for a grade... A project.. Grade... SHE BETTER LIKE IT~ :D

I'm not entirely sure if I'm even going to continue this, but I just wanted to post it. :) Enjoy and please drop a review if you want~

* * *

Suzaku's POV

I ran a hand through my brown curls as I sighed and thought about what previously happened just this afternoon. My best friend, Lelouch, has been going through some really rough times, and I've been trying to help him get through it. But I think that it's just been getting worse.

A few weeks ago, I started to notice that he's been hanging around a group that's been known to cause trouble and whatnot. Everytime I try and bring up the subject, he gets really mad and we argue about the whole thing. But because of what's happened to him, I kinda don't blame him.

His mother died when she had given birth to his younger sister, Nunnally. And from that point on, his father seemed to care less about him and his sister. I've gone over to their house before, and the feeling when you enter it... It's so cold and lonely. But that never seemed to affect Lelouch and Nunnally. Their sibling love was really something; Lelouch always looked after his sister so caringly that I've never really seen anything like it. They were like two pieces of a whole; together, they were so happy, seperated, and they'd fall to pieces. The hard truth is, I wished it wasn't like that when that 'incident' happened.

Around a month ago, Nunnally was riding home with a friend when they got into a car accident. Her friend and her mom got away with minimal scratches, but Nunnally got the worst of it. She had lost feeling in both of her legs, and because of glass shards, she lost her sight. Even if his daughter was phyisically disabled, and was resorted to lean on others support to get through the rest of her life, their father didn't blink an eye when news arrived. Lelouch was devistated, on the other hand.

His grades have fallen, from the top of the class to one of the worst. He even passed me, and I barely get by with C's. And then, _they_ started talking to him. When I say they, I mean Rolo, Gino, and Kallen; the 'awesome' three hoodlums. I huffed to myself, some 'awesome' people. But they did get the 'hoodlums' part right.

The three have been known to get into fights as much as possible, and they smoke, do drugs like crack and weed... The whole shabang. This afternoon, they were going to hang out in the woods near the school and smoke some pot. Lelouch and I hadn't been on talking terms, but he came up to me after our last period ended and started up a conversation.

"Hey." he mumbled to me as he walked my way.

"Oh, Hi Lelouch." I look up at my best friend and stop putting my books in my bag to talk to him.

"My friends were wondering-" 'some friends' I think in my head, but continued listening, "-if you would like to hang out with us after school."

I couldn't help but my feel my eyes widen at his invitation. Me? Hang out with the messed up crowd? Sorry Lelouch, but I'm not about to let that happen.

"Uh, Sorry dude," I start saying, shaking my head to show that I really didn't agree, "I don't wanna smoke... Whatever you're smoking, and share the whole entire 'high' experience with you and your little buddies."

"Fine, be the goody-two-shoes kid." Lelouch shrugged his shoulders, hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his pants, and turned around, not giving me a second look. I reached out for his shoulder, not really thinking what I would say. But I had to try and make him stop. Doing all this crap and hanging out with the wrong crowd wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"What?" he glared at me. I sighed and looked down at the ground and let my arm droop down to my side. I made him stop and turn around at least, I should try and say something worth while.

"Look, I know that I've already told you this, but stop hanging around those guys." I glanced over to where the group was, loitering near the door, and back at him. "They aren't going to help you or anything when you need it the most."

"They might not, but they're doing more than you are right now!" Lelouch spat at me and spun around. Before I could say anything else, he was already talking to Gino and the next moment they were walking out the door. He never looked back at me the whole time.

I sighed and went back to what I was doing before talking with my best friend. I felt guilty and defeated, knowning that I could've done something to stop him today, but like any other time I tried, I failed horribly.

'Lelouch,' I thought to myself, leaving the already empty classroom except for myself, 'I will help you get through this. I promise.'


End file.
